


Tão Teimoso

by Effystein



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, Winter, gays in winter, its portuguese gringo, you who fight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Acontece que toda aquela teimosia e orgulho só acabariam prejudicando ele mesmo no final. Mas mesmo assim, Tord não conseguiu ficar parado sem fazer nada por muito tempo. Tom iria o agradecer depois por não ficar resfriado, de qualquer forma.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tão Teimoso

**Author's Note:**

> bro tomtord is cute af

Era comum o frio ser mais rigoroso naquela região, principalmente pelo fato de que a região em que estavam naquele momento era bastante alta e mais propensa a tomar friagem, no meio do inverno de janeiro. Mesmo assim, por algum motivo, Tom não trouxe agasalhos suficientes.

Edd havia o avisado, inclusive, apesar de pensar que as roupas grossas, os gorros e as luvas volumosas que estavam usando fossem suficientes para iluminar alguma coisa na cabeça dele. Todavia, tudo que recebeu não foi nada mais que uma resposta desdenhosa falando que uma única blusa e um gorro velho seriam o bastante para esquenta-lo o dia inteiro, o que obviamente não seria, mas ninguém se sentiu muito disposto à contrariá-lo.

Seria desnecessário dizer o quanto ele se arrependeu profundamente pela sua escolha assim que encostou a pontinha do tênis no pequeno montinho de neve que havia se formado no tapete de boas-vindas. E se não fosse por Tord ter apontado aquele fato presunçosamente para tirar sarro da cara dele, Tom talvez até teria voltado para dentro para buscar mais blusas para se aquecer. Infelizmente, para seu próprio azar, seu orgulho era grande demais para deixar aquele comunista maldito estar certo. 

Então, depois de simplesmente afirmar com raiva que estava bem e que não estava tão frio assim, Tom saiu andando no meio do vento frio se esforçando ao máximo para não tremer na frente deles, só para provar seu ponto.

Ele estava caminhando com os membros tão rígidos para provar que estava bem daquele jeito que se assemelhava à um robô bem podre só feito de caixas se movimentando pela primeira vez, e Tord estava, como estava, tentando não deixar nenhuma risada escapar dos lábios e ter chances de levar um soco do britânico.

Ele se aproximou calmamente do homem sem olhos quando Matt e Edd pararam de prestar atenção no jeito estranho que ele andava e tomaram a frente da caminhada, dando uma pequena cotovelada em sua cintura quando conseguiu alcançá-lo.

\- Curtindo o frio, Tommy? - ele perguntou enquanto sorria de lado maliciosamente. A diversão crescendo conforme a carranca de Tom fazia o mesmo.

\- Que frio, você está sentindo frio?! Eu não estou! - ele vociferou, pela talvez quinta vez só naqueles quinze minutos que haviam saído, a rigidez presente até na maneira em que falava - na verdade, eu até gosto um pouco do vento daqui, sempre gostei do inverno..! Por que você não vai se perder em algum lugar logo?!

A vontade de rir do norueguês cresceu descontroladamente quando viu por breves segundos os dentes de Tom tremerem dentro da boca com aquela frase, mas ainda sim, uma parte dele se sentiu um tanto preocupada com seu estado. Tinha grandes chances de Tom ficar doente se não se apressasse em se aquecer devidamente, mas o norueguês sabe os perigos que se submeteria ao simplesmente lhe entregar um de seus casacos - não que ele estivesse se referindo ao frio, algo mais agressivo, na verdade, tipo o cara furioso ao seu lado - sem esperar alguma resposta.

Seu olhar correu pelo corpo encolhido do homem sem olhos por alguns segundos, não evitando de pensar o quanto ele era fofo quando estava com aquela carinha fechada encarando tudo com fogo nos olhos. Ele percebeu após alguns instantes o quanto os dedos deles estavam brancos e imóveis, tremendo levemente enquanto Tom os balançava. Tord sorriu involuntariamente com a visão, e então, após alguns segundos, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente quando compreendeu que já tinha se divertido o suficiente.

Tord se aproximou alguns centímetros de Tom, fingindo um olhar distraído no rosto como se aquele ato em questão tivesse acontecido sem querer. Se ele havia percebido, não demonstrou, por que ele permaneceu da mesma forma; os braços firmemente estendidos ao lado do corpo que se balançavam conforme ele andava já que não tinham bolsos para se enfiarem, o olhar furioso encarando seu caminho e um biquinho que só um olhar muito minucioso poderia notar, _ tipo o do mais alto ao seu lado _ . Se aproximou mais um pouco, e mais,  _ e mais,  _ até que Thomas finalmente percebeu e o encarou com um estranheza.

\- Que porra você tá faz-- e então de repente, Tord agarrou suas duas mãos, com uma força anormal que surgiu não se sabe de onde, as envolvendo nem um segundo depois ao redor de seu próprio corpo e as enfiando nos próprios bolsos do casaco longo.

Tom soltou um suspiro de surpresa, só raciocinando o que havia acontecido quando já estava com os braços firmemente prendidos ao redor do corpo do norueguês, tentando inutilmente se soltar do aperto dele. Ele sentiu seu rosto se aquecer intensamente com aquela proximidade tão repentina, algo que ele fingiu não ter percebido e que só fez com que se sentisse mais disposto a lutar para fugir.

\- Quanto mais você tentar sair, mais forte eu vou te segurar - Tord murmurou sorridente enquanto observava o homem se debatendo ao seu lado, mas então bufando com sua última fala - Por favor, eu estou tentando te ajudar! Dá pra ser um pouquinho mais grato?

\- Eu não preciso da sua--! - ele tentou gritar inutilmente

\- Thomas, eu vou te jogar no meio da neve se continuar se mexendo,  _ eu juro por deus. _

Acontece que não foi exatamente aquelas palavras ameaçadoras que o fizeram relaxar. O problema de verdade era que Tom estava  _ mesmo  _ com frio (mas não seria hoje e nem num futuro próximo que ele admitiria, no entanto), praticamente ansiando para que voltassem para casa o mais cedo possível para que se enfiasse em suas cobertas e não saísse de lá até aquela estação terminar.

A mudança súbita de clima numa parte de seu corpo, que era onde o casaco macio de Tord tocava e o calor que seus bolsos, por mais que não fosse muito, de alguma forma ainda era _ alguma coisa _ milhões de vezes melhor do que o desconforto que sentia há alguns minutos. Dissipava todo o seu constrangimento por estar se permitindo se submeter à uma situação como aquela e só o fazia querer se encolher mais e aproveitar aquela quentura, não importando a circunstância. Tom podia ignorar por alguns minutos que estava agarrado no cara que  _ mais odiava na face da terra  _ se isso significasse tirar aquele frio cortante da pele.

Foi exatamente por isso que não muito tempo depois, mesmo hesitante, desistiu de pular para fora do aperto e suavizar as mãos no calor dos bolsos do Commie.

Com esse ato, Tord sorriu amplamente ao ver que o sem olhos havia realmente aceitado seu  _ mais puro ato de gentileza _ , mas um sentimento estranho atingiu a boca de seu estômago quando os braços dele ganharem mais firmeza ao redor de seu corpo abruptamente.

Quando olhou para baixo novamente, Tom estava levemente encolhido contra ele, o rosto virado em direção a rua e longe de seu campo de visão, como um cachorrinho filhote tentando se aquecer no frio. Algo que de alguma forma soaria tão inacreditável se alguém algum dia lhe dissesse que aquele era o mesmo cara que odiava suas entranhas o abraçando ali. Involuntariamente, Tord resolveu soltar as mãos relaxadas de Tom e deixar o caminho livre para ele se afastar se quisesse, algo que não aconteceu. Um calor subiu suas bochechas e tomou conta de todo o seu rosto quando por uma fração de segundos suas mãos se encostaram dentro do bolso, geladas como uma pedra de gelo, mas tudo que Tord fez foi sorrir levemente.

_ -... e então, eu e o Tom fomos procurar pela Ringo no telhado, não é mesmo To---? _

E então, nem meio segundo depois, Tord se viu sendo arremessado com força em direção a um enorme monte de neve no quintal de uma das casas.


End file.
